¿Reina múltiple?
by Belsie Uchiha
Summary: Gracias a una herencia te envían a un tour a 6 reinos con la condición que lleves siempre puesto un dije. Al final no te das cuenta como los 6 principes herederos piden que seas su esposa. ¿Qué harás en ese desastre?
1. La ley de los 6 reinos

"Se establece que cuando los reinos de Charles, Philip, Liberty, Dres Van, Altaria y Oriens no tengan hijas en sus primeros 2 partos, los príncipes herederos al trono deben buscar entre plebeyas mujeres que cumplan características específicas para regir junto a ellos al reino y que ellas acepten la propuesta de sus Altezas."

La característica que busca el trono de Charles es una mujer que con gracia sepa manejar asuntos políticos.

La característica del trono de Philip es una mujer que con astucia sea una mediadora en asuntos sociales.

La característica del trono de Liberty es una mujer que sea una mediadora en asuntos religiosos.

La característica del trono de Dres Van es una mujer que sea una intelectual con gracia para mantener las normas.

La característica del trono de Altaria es una mujer que sea creativa para mejorar la economía.

La característica del trono de Oriens es una mujer que mantenga la fluidez en tradiciones antiguas.


	2. La herencia de la abuela

A las 2 semanas del entierro de mi abuela llegó la hora de la lectura del testamento. En el cual se recitaba en una parte:

"… para mi nieta Catalina le entrego mi dije de San Miguel Arcangel y un boleto para un tour hacia 6 reinos el cual no puede ni regalarlo, ni mucho menos venderlo. El hospedaje ya está cubierto en el hogar de unos conocidos míos."

Le pregunto al notario que ya terminó de leer el testamento:

"Conociendo a mi querida abuelita, ¿cuánto tiempo me dejó para preparar maletas?"

El me contesta:

"El tour sale mañana, ella le dejó esta lista de lo que debe llevar, lo adicional está cubierto"

Me entrega una lista mínima, solo mi documentación, 2 rosarios y las imágenes religiosas que me heredó (de ser así llevaré unos cuantos libros).

"Disfrute el viaje que le preparó su abuela"

"Veré que sorpresa me dejó, gracias por su tiempo" – le contesté.


	3. Llegando a Charles

Inmediatamente cuando me bajé del barco, que curiosamente estaba vacío de otros pasajeros y lleno de sirvientes, me llevaron en una limosina a un sector del aeropuerto en el que vi un avión no muy grande y me pensé que era demasiado extraño el no encontrar otros turistas pero de igual forma subí al avión.

Ese día vestía unos jeans azules, un poco viejos, con una blusa blanca de boca ancha que se me salía un hombro de ella manchada de pintura. Todavía mantengo mi pelo agarrado pero se ve perfectamente mi color castaño claro natural y mis rizos. El rostro como siempre está sin nada de maquillaje, honestamente jamás me ha gustado. Y con mi inseparable litro de agua.

Al parecer ya advirtieron mis gustos y me ofrecieron en el camino yogurt con fruta, fruta con mantequilla de maní y mi favorito que es poporopos naturales con trocitos pequeños de coctel de frutas, obvio escogí el último.

El viaje duró menos de una hora pero logré terminar de leer los libros que tenía al respecto de los reinos y sus lugares de entretenimiento, espero con ansias llegar a Charles para el torneo de ajedrez, la convención de legos gigantes, conocer la belleza de catedral que tienen, aprender el servicio de té de rosas y conseguirme toda la cantidad que pueda de ellos. Hay tantas cosas que quiero conocer de allí que espero que sea mi primer destino para apreciar bien los otros.

Veo por la ventana del avión y lloro de alegría al ver los campos de rosas por doquier en todo el reino de Charles, es hermoso. Sólo espero bajar para conocer la ciudad, aunque debo conocer a mis amables benefactores.

Por ir mal sentada me acalambré la pierna en las gradas, pero fue increíble ver a las 6 altezas correr para atraparme aunque fue más rápido el príncipe Joshua, ventajas de ser tenista, y con una cara de desagrado me dejó en una silla de ruedas al llegar a nivel del suelo.

Catalina: Gracias su alteza, sólo fue un pequeño calambre.

Joshua: No fue un problema auxiliarla lady Catalina, más debería tener cuidado con esos calambres.

Cathy: Lo tomaré en cuenta y por favor llámenme Cathy, sólo me llaman Catalina para cuando me reprenden.

Novel: Lo tomaremos en cuenta querida Cathy. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus lecturas?

Cathy: Excelentes majestad, me dejaron impresionada los reinos aunque la agenda de entretenimiento de Charles en esta semana es envidiable.

Edward: ¿Algo te llamo la atención querida ninfa?

Cathy: El campeonato de ajedrez y la convención de legos gigantes.

Glenn: ¿Te agrada verlo o jugarlo?

Cathy: Principalmente ver el ajedrez, y soy una fanática de armar legos.

Glenn: Al parecer Alan tendrá una buena competencia.

Cathy: Si logra aguantar más de 10 horas sin detenerse tal vez sí.

Keith: Hasta que no lo vea no lo creeré

Cathy: Puede que se sorprenda alteza, si no les molesta quisiera poder vestirme de forma adecuada.

Roberto: Por supuesto, sólo faltan unos detalles en tu habitación.

Cathy: Me basto con una cama ortopédica y una lamparita de noche con detalles lilas, no necesito más gracias.

Wilfred: Falta ir de compras, te obligaron a venir sin nada.

Cathy: Cierto, ¿qué será mejor? ¿Vestidos, faldas o pantalones?

Joshua: Obligatorios los vestidos Cathy.

Keith: Y no te asentarían mal las faldas.

Cathy: ¿Y dónde estarán las zapaterías y tiendas de artículos deportivos?

Roberto: Yo te llevo Cathy.

 **Después de las compras**

Cathy: No pensé encontrar ropa que me quedara así

Edward: Me arrepiento de decir que eras una ninfa, eres una diosa visitando a unos pobres mortales.

Cathy: Ya es suficiente Ed, ya tuve mucha entretención por hoy y tengo que conocer dónde me alojaré.

Edward: Déjame revisar si ya está totalmente listo.

Edward hizo una llamada al palacio para avisar la pronta llegada y dijo a todos

Edward: El vehículo nos espera, vamos a casa.

Al salir de la tienda miré una limosina con vidrios polarizados, cuando entré en ella me di cuenta que fácilmente ingresaban 10 personas.

Llegamos rápidamente al palacio y me guiaron los príncipes a la suite que compartían para que me diera cuenta que mi "suite" estaba al lado de la de ellos.


End file.
